


Colour Me Blue

by curlybear



Category: Hey!Say!JUMP
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 就是一个故事而已没有逻辑





	1. Chapter 1

最近东京总下雨。  
准确的说，是新东京。  
距离漫长到几近失去希望的人口灾难已经过去了一世纪之久，曾经连葬礼都无暇举办的旧东京如同泛黄的过期报纸一样被从人们的记忆中抹去。新闻上称为“坍缩式的人口数量下滑”的事件，在很多老人口中，不过是“死去的人死的时候，活着的人还没有生下来”。  
类似的情况并非只在日本出现，但日本是第一个接受为应对这类状况专门成立的国际组织的技术性救援的国家。如果不想消失，那么就要接受实验，人类将演变为双重性别的生物，生理机制也将彻底改变。  
还能叫做人类吗？  
这悲哀而又美丽的求生欲啊。伊野尾慧撑着透明的雨伞站在十字路口抬头望向被摩天大楼割裂的天空。雨滴顺着伞骨的纹路流下来，像极了眼泪。  
“赶不上了吗……”他看了看手表，叹了口气。西装裤脚已经被雨水打湿，但是手机定位显示电车还有五分钟才能到。  
如果高木在的话……伊野尾又想高木了，这距高木离开仅仅两天又四个小时而已。  
他们认识几乎七年之久，足以让伊野尾习惯高木的匆匆而别。那个人还是习惯出差前整理好所有必需品，放在伊野尾方便找到的地方，然后亲吻他的丈夫再离开。  
所以伊野尾没想到那些他习以为常的高木送他到学校的日子，同今天比简直是幸福至极的时光。而现在，他只能在雨中可怜巴巴地撑着伞，在本应该下雪的季节声讨着没完没了的雨。  
伊野尾想了想，给高木发了一条信息：“我在雨中等车来，但是车不来呢。”  
他正打算把手机放到怀里，就听见滴滴的回信声。  
“还能赶得及毕业典礼吗？这边的工作有些拖延了，抱歉，不然我今天应该回来的。能送你去就太好了。”  
信息的结尾是个哭脸的表情，很像高木雄也本人。  
伊野尾很久前就甘愿溺死在名为高木雄也的海中，他从来无法对高木提任何过分的要求。  
“你是傻吗？就算赶回来也是凌晨了。我不会让你开车送我的。”  
“我想参加你的毕业典礼呀。”  
手机定位的小点点已经越来越近了，穿过薄雾，伊野尾已经看到了闪着的黄色车灯。在他上车前，迅速的回复道：“可是雨水的味道，和你的信息素很像呢。像被你拥抱着，也不坏。”

伊野尾没等来高木的短信，于是靠着车门观察街景。雨滴顺着风的方向划过车窗，一个个人影和一幢幢建筑物在匀速倒退，像油画里随意涂抹的色彩。  
半个小时后，电车到达了新东京站。矗立在旧丸之内的这座车站是何时建造的已不可考，说是新东京站，其实自从人口中心右移后，这里已经离都心很远了。红砖建筑物斑驳的墙壁上爬满了因寒冷而衰弱的植物，“东京”前面的“新”字是几年前被人拆下来的，大约是为了发泄对时代的不满，然而在那之后政府也并没有派人来修缮，被破坏掉的地方泛着绿色的铜锈，像是心里的空洞。  
学校就在这样充满复古风情的地方的附近。刚出车站，已经能听到学校里的喧闹声。伊野尾一路小跑，到达礼堂时候校长的演讲已接近尾声，他来不及平复喘息，一边小声不断说着抱歉，一边猫着腰在座位中穿梭，犹如一尾游鱼，最终在建筑系的同学们之中坐下。  
跟同学们小声打了招呼之后，他看向讲台。高高的讲台的一边，他的教授山本先生也看向他。典礼很快便结束，他们在礼堂外涌出的人潮之后碰面了。  
“以后也请您多多关照。”伊野尾鞠了一躬。  
“我本以为这辈子都不可能再见面了，可是如今你能好好的毕业，还愿意留在我的研究室真是太好了。”教授说。  
不短的休学期虽然让伊野尾比他的同学要年长一些，可是外表上并看不太出来。  
何况他在学习的热情和拼命程度上更甚于其他学生。  
山本想起多年前的炎夏，窗外除了蝉鸣几乎是死寂。他坐在校长的办公室里，被告知自己的某个学生因为个人原因想要休学一段时间。而他只看到桌子上的休学申请，连学生本人都没有见到。申请书写得很工整，唯有复学期那栏空着。伊野尾的若即若离还留在山本的印象里，因此他只是惋惜，却并不太吃惊。那个孩子总是离所有人远远的，不大说话，上课时常看起来很没精神，作业也是很潦草的完成，颓萎的像一颗枯草。  
“说是休学，可很难再见面了吧。”山本曾经这么想，直到伊野尾再次出现在他面前，以一种谦卑但是却焕然一新的姿态对他说“请多关照”。三年没见的人最大的变化是精神好了些，实习的时候不再总是慢吞吞地走在队伍的末尾，学院聚餐也愿意参加了。  
大约两年前的冬天，研修室在德国参加一个项目，他们不分白天黑夜的工作了十余天。庆功会的末尾，伊野尾跌跌撞撞地跨过几个醉的不轻的同学，坐到了他旁边，声音小得仿若耳语。  
“呐，教授，我要跟很好的人结婚了。”  
他一边说着，一边晃了晃手上因为不方便工作而一直没有戴的戒指，脸红红的。  
“原来真的有人喝啤酒会喝醉。”高木听伊野尾跟他讲在德国发生的事情的时候，正在整理一叠便利店的袋子。“所以说，你已经邀请你的教授来参加婚礼了？”  
“当然啦。他会喜欢你的，教授都喜欢你这样学习好又明事理的学生。”  
“你也学习好。”  
“可我不懂事呀。”伊野尾笑嘻嘻的扑在高木的身上。  
“谁说我是懂事的学生？”高木也笑了。  
高木笑的方式有很多种，开怀的，讽刺的，愉悦的，无奈的，悲伤的，伊野尾有幸都见过。而现在的这种，是伊野尾最受不了的一种，像一种至瘾性药品，此刻让他的脑袋里充满了斑斓的泡泡，其他感官全部被过滤，只想在他的omega身上行使alpha的责任。  
是的，虽然伊野尾慧怎么看也不像，但他确实如假包换是个alpha。


	2. Chapter 2

伊野尾前二十年人生，是作为一个没什么性别意识的人活着的。  
伊野尾的父亲在梅小路综合病院工作。梅小路是建立这座医院的财阀的姓氏，这位老人去世已有百年之久。作为心疗科的主任，伊野尾的父亲照顾自己的孩子的时间远远少于他在医院的时间，而伊野尾则从来没有关于双亲中另外一位的任何印象。他从小被寄养在琦玉的亲戚家，一直到初中都是在这里度过。他甚至一度以为自己是在琦玉出生的。  
他是个alpha，可幼年时唯一的朋友是omega，所有与他有接触的人都是omega。  
小学放暑假的时候，伊野尾常和八乙女一起。他们喜欢在附近的树林里奔跑，有时被野草划破小腿也不在意，有时跑到晶莹的湖边，累了就躺下，直到大人把他们叫回家吃晚饭。等吃过了饭，他们又会跑出去，看白色的月亮从远处矮矮的山头间升起。  
他们那时候都太年幼，年幼到还不知道性别是什么。当八乙女分化的时候，他信息素的味道几乎充满了整栋房子，伊野尾觉得那是最好闻的甜味儿，像果子一般。这让他也曾暗自祈祷自己也会成为omega，最终却事与愿违。  
他成为了全世界最不像alpha的alpha。  
他分化后，还依稀记得父亲来看他，身后跟着与父亲相熟的一位年轻医生。  
那时候父亲这样说：“那孩子，没有什么味道呢。”  
除了对自己再不可企及八乙女的甜蜜有一点点失望之外，分化这件事对他的影响为零。他和八乙女光，一个不像alpha，一个不像omega，他们在一起疯玩儿了好几个夏天。他永远是懵懂快乐的孩子，直到八乙女一家搬到宫城。他失去了朋友，孤单如潮涌，霎时间便吞没了他的生活。一直以来模糊的性别意识终于显露出了弊端，他在人群中永远是异类，永远格格不入——既无法同其他alpha相处，却也不可能融入到omega之中。  
再没人包容他。  
同学和老师并非不友好，他却始终找不到释放孤单的出口。伊野尾为此做了很多努力，他以为考上大学可能会有用，可是大学生活却如同沉重的包袱，只让他日渐憔悴。  
成年的那天，他逃了课，一个人坐上了电车。黄昏时候他终于在濑户内海边一个荒凉的小车站停止了旅途。  
传说中濑户内海是日本最古老的海。它出现的时候，他们这种人类，以前的那种人类，其他的动物们，都尚不存在于这个世界。可能只有在这样古老的海边，还有售卖线香花火的摊子，伊野尾点了一只，盯着闪烁的火花，直到眼睛发痛，不停流出眼泪，他终于承认了自己的失败。  
办理休学手续不过用了不到半天的时间，准确的说是两个小时又十分钟。这段时间里，只有父亲叫来替他办事的人在忙碌，他只身在离学校不远的树林里踢石子儿。  
休学后伊野尾百无聊赖，去都内找八乙女。可惜八乙女在念警视厅的警察学校，外出机会有限。八乙女用自己的名字租了一套公寓，如果难得连休便会过来陪伊野尾，但大多时候他们如同两地分居，这期间伊野尾学会了喝酒。他挺喜欢去酒吧，先锋作派的，怀旧的，安静的，喧闹的，里面充满的人类的各种样本让他感觉不那么无聊。  
高木雄也就是各色的样本中的一例。

梅雨季的末尾总是让人心焦，所有人对不停歇的雨水已经在忍无可忍的爆发边缘。潮湿像怪兽，同霓虹灯一起吞噬了城市的夜晚。高木雄也站在酒吧的门外抽烟，壁灯的光打在斜前方，在他的脸上造就一个阴影。  
第一支烟已经燃尽，他刚点起第二支，就看到有一个细瘦的人影站在不远处，盯着他手里暗了又明的火光。  
他沉默不语的看着那个身影缓慢地移动过来。青年穿着过大的白衬衫，袖子一直挽到手肘处，黑色的裤子紧的要命。等他走近了，借着灯光高木才看到他敞开的领口处三颗小小的黑痣。  
青年看着他递过去的烟，犹豫了一下，就着他的手吸了一口。  
“啊，你大概看出来我不会抽烟了吧。”在一阵猛烈的咳嗽后青年恢复过来，露出一个有点令人厌烦的微笑。“伊野尾慧。”  
高木愣了一下才发现那是对方的名字。  
“高木雄也。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

不知从何时开始，伊野尾对信息素的味道变得敏感起来。便利店能买到的抑制贴和专门用来掩盖味道的香水几乎对他的嗅觉无用。有趣的是他可以从几百种信息素的味道中分辨出性别，甚至大多数时候能分辨出年龄，灵敏到可以帮助八乙女在考试中作弊，却依然闻不到自己的味道。  
就像现在，在七月中旬一个雨后的夜晚，他沉醉于面前漂亮的人身上散发出来的淡淡的信息素——即便这信息素闻起来像是雨水，像是——一个omega。  
“你是omega吗？”  
在伊野尾的大脑反应过来之前，这句话已经脱口而出了。  
问别人的性别是极其失礼的事。  
伊野尾脸热的发烫，他知道自己一定是用肉眼可以观察到的红透了。而面前这个叫高木的人则是很明媚的笑了出来，毫无责怪的意思。·  
“不像吗？”高木过了一阵才终于笑够了，他并没有生气。  
高木对自己的性别其实没有特别在意，因此他在私人时间从来不在腺体上贴抑制贴，不过伊野尾的话还是让他吃了一惊。在东京这样的地方，他几乎没有被当作omega对待过。在去药店的时候，店员也只是狐疑的看了他一眼。想到自己可能被人视为又一个道德败坏的alpha——毕竟那时候他购买的药物在某种程度上跟避孕药差不多，高木只觉得有趣。  
“对不起。”伊野尾小声说。  
“没什么。”  
然后他们一起陷入了一种奇异的沉默当中，却没人先打破。一个人拼命抽烟，一个人玩儿着衣角，站了不知道多久。  
“你不用回家吗？”终于高木先说话了。  
伊野尾摇摇头，又点点头。眼前这个人太好看，他不愿意就这么走了，却也不知道要说些什么。他求助的看向高木，可能是因为样子太过可怜，终于被塞上了一辆出租车。高木推着他进了里侧，自己则坐在旁边，关上了车门。  
“我要送你到哪里？”高木问。

前一天伊野尾很晚才睡着，因此他起床时候已经十点了。  
他先是把手伸出被子，然后是整颗头。闹钟已经不再响了，只有荧光色的数字在黑色的钟面上闪烁着。他将身体抽离出来，拿起手机翻到通讯录，高木雄也的名字就在里面。  
昨晚的回忆随着高木雄也四个字一起想伊野尾涌来。  
大概是在车行驶到一半的时候，高木用他的指纹解开了手机的锁，输入了一串号码，又塞回到他的手里，然后就抱着手臂不作声看着窗外，他下颌优美的曲线明目张胆的暴露在伊野尾的视线里。伊野尾有点紧张，他紧握着的手心微微出汗，不知道应不应该去问高木为什么要给自己他的号码，只能假装一直盯着另外一边的车窗，在呼吸的间歇偷偷的看旁边一眼。  
汽车在沉默中行驶了十多分钟，终于在八乙女的公寓楼下停住。高木从伊野尾的身体上方越过，先他一步打开车门的锁，霎那间伊野尾犹如浸在蒸腾的水雾之中。  
他楞楞地，被一个omega的信息素淹没了。  
“他是在勾引我吗？”   
伊野尾也怀疑过高木的居心。但是他在收到高木“要不要一起去海边”的信息时候，完全没有犹豫就回复了“好”。  
跟他设想的有些出入的是，高木的生活其实可以称为无趣，伊野尾同他认识一个月有余，知道他受雇于一家业内名气颇大的会计事务所，大多数时间奔波在出差的路上，本年航空公司的里程积分已经可以换一张国际机票，唯一的消遣似乎就是去海边。他把手机给伊野尾看，相册里是深深浅浅明明暗暗的蓝颜色。他们坐在沙滩上谈起大海的时候，那种雨水的味道就萦绕在他们周围，柔和的包裹着他们。伊野尾有点羡慕的告诉高木自己是中途休学的学生，之前念的是建筑系，而且是个没有味道的alpha，高木吃惊的将头向后缩了一下：“还有这种事？”  
到了八月末，伊野尾鼓起勇气邀请高木一起去看隅田川的烟火。  
“我发现这是我第一次主动给高木君发短信呢。”  
不一会儿高木的回信来了。  
“我知道。好高兴。”  
伊野尾觉得手里的咖啡都变甜了。  
夜晚烟花升空，照亮隅田川的两岸，也照亮了高木的脸。  
他们穿着浴衣，手拉着手，站在夏天的尾巴接吻。  
“要去我家吗？”一个世纪之后他们终于离开彼此。高木声音沙哑，带着微微的喘意。


	4. Chapter 4

到底是怎么到的高木家伊野尾已经记不清了，只记得他们在车上一直亲吻对方，连下车的时候也保持着这个姿势。因为担心摄像头，他们在电梯里分开了一小会儿，当电梯门打开的时候，便立刻重新抱在一起。高木手抖得差点打不开门锁，花了两倍的时间才挤进玄关。门在身后缓缓关上，隔绝了一切光源和声音，幽暗的房间内月光顺着天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙照进来。  
就像那天他把还几乎是陌生人的伊野尾推上出租车一样，高木把苍白的青年再次推到床边，扶着他的肩膀让他坐下来。他跪在伊野尾的双腿间，嘴唇压向他，然后顺着着喉结向下。伊野尾以为自己呼吸停了，他无意识的挣扎了一下以确认自己的生命体征，却被高木按住了。  
“让我来吧，慧。”  
他将伊野尾一侧的乳头含住，先用犬齿轻轻的刮着，又用舌尖反复舔舐，一只手沿着深蓝色的浴衣下摆伸进去，在大腿内侧摩挲了一会儿，终于握住伊野尾已经半硬的阴茎。  
高木将大拇指放在铃口打着圈，带着硬茧的手掌抚过柱身。他感觉到有些许液体从马眼流出来，便抬起头，深深的看了伊野尾一眼，拉着伊野尾到床的里侧，然后缓慢地把手放在腰带上，浴衣落下来。  
他神情淡然，似是在炫耀，并不觉得赤身裸体是什么羞耻的事情。  
高木伏下身体，将黑色的头颅放在伊野尾的腿间，温热的口腔包裹着伊野尾的性器，舌尖先是流连了一会儿，然后深深地含下去，用喉咙轻轻压着龟头。  
伊野尾以为自己快要高潮的时候，高木抬起了身体，他向床头的方向退去，转过身伏在枕头上。omega将晶莹的汗水遍布的优美后背展示给alpha，似一种无声的邀请。伊野尾跟过去，高木将手伸向后方，伊野尾把手放在高木的手掌心，让他引导着自己来到omega因为情动已经湿润的股间。  
伊野尾的手指修长，在高木的身体里好好巡礼了一番，高木觉得自己仿佛一只濒临绝境的豹，在雪山高处的悬崖上徘徊，伊野尾是他唯一的活路。于是他将臀部抬高了些，身体弯出一个弧度，作出连他自己也不知道的某种姿态，勾引伊野尾进到他的身体中，一寸一寸填满他的欲望。  
“信息素很好闻。你的。”当他们迎来今夜的第一次高潮时，高木告诉他。“是伊野尾慧的味道呢。”

伊野尾的后背紧紧贴着地毯的绒毛，高木骑在他的阴茎上摇晃着柔软的腰，时而低下身吻他，时而在他耳边含糊不清地说着胡话。当他们再次回到床上，最终是连洗澡的力气都没有。伊野尾让他湿漉漉的后背靠在自己同样湿漉漉的胸膛上，抬起手臂拨开高木黑色的发尾，手指摁在腺体附近一道半截小指那么长的疤痕上。  
刚才就有点在意呢，他想，问问也没什么的吧。  
高木感觉到伊野尾的鼻息喷在后颈处，他半合着的眼睛突然睁开来，身体不由自主僵硬了一下，虽然只是一瞬，但是伊野尾却察觉到了。他最终没有问出口，只是将下颌放在高木的肩头，听着他们的呼吸声和心跳声交织在一起，起起伏伏。  
“年轻的时候稍微有不懂事的地方，被教训了一下。”  
就在伊野尾快要昏沉睡去的时候，听到高木这样说。他意识到高木是在回答他没有问出口的问题。  
“雄也不想说的话，就不要说。”他在黑暗中握住了高木的手。

伊野尾从梦中醒来的时候冷汗涔涔，身下的床单已经湿透。他看了看身边的还在熟睡的人，伸出手臂，发现自己手机被放在床头。时间是五点半，屏幕上有一条来自八乙女光的未读信息。  
信息是八乙女一个小时前发来的，大致抱怨了一下告吹的休假，却没看出来太多不情愿。他用了更多的篇幅嘱咐伊野尾要照顾好自己。  
伊野尾刚想要回复的时候，发觉自己被一双温热的手臂搂紧了。他艰难的转过头去，高木的瞳孔在手机屏幕幽暗的光下黑得发蓝。  
“一个朋友。”伊野尾解释，却不知道自己为什么要解释。  
高木拉过伊野尾的手。他的腿修长，勾住了伊野尾的腰。

大概是在中午，伊野尾回到住处。他换了衣服，做了简单的饭，在桌子前坐下，先是拿出放在一边的笔记本，写道：“虽然并不是约定的日期，但是还是去看了医生。久违的又做了那个梦。梦中有新的角色，一只白色的海豚。我问了心理医生，他说这是好转的迹象。我姑且去相信吧。”  
他把笔记本放回原处，做好的茶泡饭已经有些凉了  
伊野尾觉得自己的心理疾病可能始于十四岁。那时他经常做各式各样关于溺水的梦，梦的结局却尽然相同。他数十次挣扎着死去，一次想要放任自己沉沦在深海中。他的身体越是下沉，光亮就越来越远，不知道那是海上的月亮还是渔船上的灯。  
等他醒来的时候，已经是在医院里。据说是一度停止了呼吸，幸好被及时发现。伊野尾回想起当时，他没有任何恐惧，第一个想法是惊讶于自己没有真的死去，第二个想法则是沉入海水中的感觉还不错。  
父亲曾希望他接受心理疏导，他难得没有抗拒，定期去诊疗室，也遵照医嘱进行了两三年的药物治疗，最近这样的梦已经很少做了。  
再做起这样的梦是好转的表现吗？他有些疑惑，却也想去相信这样告诉他的医生。  
毕竟高木的余温还留在自己身上。  
就在早上，几个小时之前，伊野尾用高木换上西装系好领带的时间意识到了对方有着一份较为稳定且薪水不菲的工作。高木问需不需要将钥匙留给他，伊野尾想象了一下高木推起眼镜审视文件的样子，摇摇头，说自己也有事要做。他并没有撒谎，只是隐瞒了心理医生的部分。梦境头一次让他有些不安。  
他们一起走出高木的公寓，被风贯穿过的空气有些冷。伊野尾穿了高木的衣服。卷起的衣袖又让他意识到自己比对方矮上一些。


	5. Chapter 5

秋末，气温比往常要更低一些，伊野尾逆着人流穿过街道，一路上枯萎的叶子不断地落在头上。  
他把肩膀尽可能的缩起来，有点后悔没有带围巾，幸好警察学校离住的地方不算太远，若加快脚步的话，走路也不过半个小时。目的地还隔着一条马路，他站在信号灯下，目光之内有一朵粉红色的云在深蓝的空气中漂浮过来。后来他发现那只是染了新发色的八乙女，粉红的头发在制服的陪衬下显得有点怪异。  
“你的长官是不是对你太好了？”伊野尾把手插在衣兜里，用下巴指了指八乙女的头顶。  
“反正没人生气。我说，你今天能喝一杯吗？”

他们坐在深色胡桃木的长吧台边，看着琥珀色的液体从冰球的顶端泊泊流向杯底。  
“你真的决定了吗？”  
八乙女拿出手机，在浏览器的搜索框中打出高木雄也的名字，第一条就是本人。他刚刚听说青梅竹马的朋友有了交往对象，对于警察来说，他的反应很合格。  
“已经决定了哟。他想让我搬到他家去住。对于准备考试来说不是很方便吗？”  
“怎么突然想回去上学呢？”  
“好歹也是努力考上的大学，也念了两年书，就这么放弃不是有点可惜吗？而且他去工作的时候也很无聊。”  
伊野尾拿出总是带在身边的笔记本，这个本子比以前更旧了，前面一半只有一些日期和时间，然后就是“医生”、“医生”、“医生”的字样，他翻到新的一页，刷刷地连着几页写下了“补习”、“补习”、“一起吃晚饭”、“搬家”。  
八乙女凑过去看，一边从裤子左边的口袋里拿出烟盒，另一只手摸了摸另外的口袋，皱起了眉头。伊野尾不知道从哪里掏出一个打火机递给八乙女，八乙女将烟点燃后才来得及吃惊。  
“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”  
伊野尾摇摇头，“雄也抽烟。”  
八乙女突然笑了起来，上气不接下气，整个身体抖得像秋风瑟瑟中的一片叶子。伊野尾怕他烫到自己，赶紧将香烟从他的手指中间抽了出来。  
“我说，”八乙女笑够了，伸出手，拿过烟重新叼在嘴里，他修长的手指在屏幕上划来划去，含糊不清的说：“很难想像你陷入爱情的样子呢。不过是高木雄也的话，倒是不错。”  
“怎么这么说？”  
八乙女把仍然展示着高木就职的事务所主页的手机扔回给伊野尾，他一边的嘴角翘起，让这话听起来别有用心。“他的工作不是挺好的嘛。比你年长六岁这件事更好。”  
伊野尾接住了，顺手敲了一下八乙女的头。  
“开玩笑的。你真的开心很多，大概就因为这样，我才觉得他不错。而且不是只有他才能闻到你的信息素嘛。”  
高木好几次告诉伊野尾他的信息素并非没有味道，只不过好像一直在变，反而很难分辨出来。伊野尾开始只当他在开玩笑，但是高木的神情如此认真（那意味着他绝对没说谎），伊野尾最终接受了这个匪夷所思的，丝毫没有经过证实的结论。  
八乙女身体随着音乐轻轻摇摆。他用夹着烟的那只手去拿酒杯的动作很熟练，但看起来还是和伊野尾一起在草地里看月亮的孩子。  
伊野尾突然想把心里想的事都告诉八乙女。“我挺怕他离开的。”他想了想又小声说，“其实他只爱我一天，对我来说也是足够好了吧。”  
“不要这么悲观。他爱你就像你想的那么多。”八乙女温柔的笑了。  
他终究没告诉伊野尾在这之前他似乎见过高木。高木相貌出挑，却在八乙女的回忆中模糊成了一片。没有确凿的证据，并不要轻易把判断说出口。这是八乙女在学校学到的。  
何况他还有更重要的事要告诉伊野尾。  
“你搬家之后再告诉我。那个房子，我会请假去办退租手续的。”他说。  
“你的教职到期了？”伊野尾敏锐的读出了其中的意思。  
“嗯。”八乙女点点头。“他们让我尽快去函馆报道，说是北海道那边人手紧缺。租房子给我的是个熟人，突然退租也不会有什么麻烦。”  
八乙女去年从学校毕业，他的同学几乎都被分配到了日本各地的警局，只有八乙女被特别嘱咐要留在东京。  
“简直莫名其妙。”八乙女那时候发短讯给伊野尾这样抱怨了一通，但抱怨是无用的，他几乎所有课程都成绩优异，却必须服从安排在学校做教官。  
“虽然说薮毕业后也留校两年，难道校方觉得我和他是一类？”薮是八乙女高三届的学长，后来又给八乙女做了一年的教官。他们在学校时关系好到人尽皆知的地步。八乙女出众的枪法是薮教的，他的学长在教学上充满了耐心。  
在伊野尾的印象里，薮宏太是一个颇为严肃的青年，有着一双令人厌恶的傲慢的眼睛，银灰色的头发似乎是天生的。伊野尾认识另外一个姓薮的人，是父亲的病人，也是一家规模颇大的银行的总裁。  
八乙女的教职来得突然，终止的也突然。北海道不是好地方，八乙女虽然一直被关在学校，却也听说去年在那里殉职的警察用两只手也数不过来。  
“他们给我留了两周处理好个人事宜。”八乙女把燃烧殆尽的香烟摁在烟灰缸里，“那时候你已经跟高木住在一起了吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

来年春天，伊野尾收到了来自八乙女的明信片。明信片是元旦就寄出的，正面是没有边际的雪，背面写着“不知道能不能还原你心里的新潟。祝学业顺利。”  
也许是和高木同居的缘故，许久萦绕伊野尾的心病似乎也在自愈。笔记本中看医生的日程已经减少到了一个月一两次的程度。伊野尾庆幸着，高木不会也不必知道伊野尾曾沉入忧郁的江河，而他是居住在岸上的赛壬。  
他的复习很顺利，高木几乎没有让他在学习之外花任何心思。一天他半夜深更从复习资料中抬起头，看到高木就在他身后的沙发上蜷起身体睡着了，膝盖放着看到一半的小说，炉子上是热的味增汤，还有一小碗米饭。伊野尾把毯子拉过来盖在高木身上，高木没有醒，只是睫毛稍微颤动。伊野尾跪在沙发前，亲吻了一下高木的额头，然后站起身，把汤和米饭拿到餐桌上。他喝了一小口，皱起了眉头，然后又舒展开来。高木通常工作到很晚，总是伊野尾做好简单的菜等他回家，这是伊野尾第一次尝到高木的厨艺。  
明明好于自己太多了啊。  
伊野尾决定在空余时间学习小型船舶驾驶，这样当他考试结束后就能和高木两个人去钓鱼。他如愿以偿的在高考前先拿到了船舶驾驶证。  
考试日当天下午，他拒绝了高木来接他，而是一个人走到浅草的果子店挑选蛋糕。高木的生日快到了。他们都不爱吃甜食，巧克力蛋糕是个例外。他刚刚从店里走出来，就看到一个熟悉不速之客，那个人双手插在白色的外套里，沉默的看着他。  
“岛村？”  
岛村是多年前在伊野尾分化性别的时候同父亲同行的医生。虽然已经是多年前的事，但成年人的容貌很难发生什么改变，伊野尾马上认出来他。  
他们回到果子店坐下，伊野尾叫了两杯红茶，岛村没有喝。  
“你的父亲在几天前的一场手术后昏倒了，至今还没有醒来。”岛村说话的方式很像父亲，伊野尾想。  
“是……不行了吗？”  
他同父亲从来交流甚少，即便这样他也知道，如果挽回的余地很大，他也不会和岛村坐在这里。  
一周后的早上，伊野尾打着哈欠拉开信箱，黑色信封掉了出来。  
伊野尾嘴唇动了动，他看着封面梅小路综合病院的字样，拼命想举出一个收到自己父亲葬礼请柬的例子，但他一点都想不出来。  
伊野尾到底没去参加葬礼。父亲病危的时候，他每天都去医院，已经看够了他躺在病床上奄奄一息的样子，想必和躺在灵柩里没什么不同吧。当然这一切伊野尾都瞒着高木。他生命中太多自己都不喜欢的部分，而高木是那么纯真可爱的人，他不想让他们交集。  
墓园建在离父亲生前工作过的医院附近，伊野尾去处理父亲留下的遗产的时候，不得不路过那一小片空出来的地方。他没有走近，只是远远的看着，那方矮矮的墓碑上似乎有红色的花，如火焰一般燃烧着。

那天晚上，他问高木，自己想得到的更多，是错的吗。高木没说话，他只是亲吻伊野尾，他柔软的发梢扫过伊野尾的脸颊，格外温柔。做爱的时候，高木用前所未有的方式接纳了他，伊野尾进入到了一个更温暖，也更深的地方。  
“可以吗？”伊野尾努力控制着自己。  
高木抓在他后背的手指收紧了。  
“把你全部交给我吧，我也会把我的全部都给你的。”高木散发出的信息素味道更为浓烈，化为一滩水，把伊野尾拉进自己的怀里。“别害怕。”  
伊野尾在高木体内成结的时候，高木几乎已经失去了意识，他的头发全部被汗水打湿，从阴茎流出的液体沾湿了小腹。子宫被撑开的感觉令他在剧烈的疼痛和同样巨大的快感中徘徊，就像第一次同伊野尾做爱时候那样，他又站在巨硕的悬崖之上，风猎猎刮过，在粉身碎骨的边缘，却贪恋着穷尽一生也未必能见到的风景。  
“我现在是什么味道的？”伊野尾问，他仍然留在高木的身体里。  
“是线香花火的味道。”

灰白色的月亮在紫色的夜空中，大的出奇。


	7. Chapter 7

结束了毕业典礼，同学们约着一起庆祝。他们常去的居酒屋在一座高楼的顶层。从窗户可以瞥见远处一座小山上巨大无比的红色鸟居，连鸟居上的字都隐约可以看见。伊野尾点了两瓶日本酒，同学们开玩笑般地责怪他没有把丈夫一起带来，这顿一定要他请客。伊野尾和高木的婚礼是在学校里举办的，他们都参加了。  
伊野尾顺着金属楼梯爬上摩天大楼的露台，他连着喝了三个多小时，却意外的没有醉，只是脸颊热热的。夕阳正在把夜渲染成深蓝色，凛冽的空气中竟然飘起了小片的雪花。  
这是新东京今年的第一场雪。  
伊野尾呼吸出乳白色的空气，把头缩在棕色外套毛绒的领子中。这也是高木的衣服，因此他可以把指尖都缩进袖子里，也不觉得特别冷。  
手机在衣兜里振动了一下，伊野尾才发现他错过了三通来电。是同一个未知号码。八乙女偶尔用路边的电话亭联系他，所以他认得前几位是函馆的地区号。  
他回拨那个号码。  
“请问是伊野尾先生吗？”是一个颇为冷漠的声音。  
一直到对方挂断电话前，他都倚在围栏上，寒风把指尖变成了粉红色，戳在屏幕上有一点点疼。伊野尾翻了翻短讯，高木还是没有回信。

函馆机场因故停用，飞机落在新千岁。坐上电车，穿过出云町的铁桥，就是函馆市境。窗外除了白色一无所有，也许这就是雪盲症吧。  
伊野尾坐在电车上，五分钟后他到达函馆站，又费了一番周章才找到前一天的电话里对方提到的医院。这间医院的规模完全不能同父亲工作过的地方相比，不如说像是一个废弃的仓库，水泥灰的墙壁上，剥落的红砖露了出来。他走到门厅，才看到八乙女就站在水泥柱子边。  
“误伤。”八乙女丝毫不惊讶于伊野尾的出现，指了指头上的一块纱布。“他们跟你说我伤的很严重吗？”这次他把头发染成了银白色，看起来就像雪国的精灵。  
伊野尾被八乙女带领着，不知所措的走过冷寂的走廊。几个人穿着血迹斑斑的手术服与他们擦身而过，从门缝中能看见无影灯还亮着。伊野尾过去常因八乙女的缘故出入警察学校，这间破落医院的让他想起了在未来警员们中间穿过时候的氛围。  
“这里近千年前就曾是蛮荒之地，”长长的走廊似乎没有尽头，“也是北海道最先繁华起来的地方，不过这些往事都从门口的轻津海峡流回日本海了吧。”  
“从函馆山上眺望过的绮丽景色早就看不到了，现在的函馆只有黑帮，但是豺狼难道不是嗅觉最灵敏的生物吗？”八乙女终于停下来，推开走廊尽头的门，“请进吧。”  
伊野尾走了进去，屋子里除了他和八乙女没有其他人。只有外面传来的零落脚步，伴随着还有两个男人低低的说话声。  
此时此刻，他的声音如同被截停的列车，而高木雄也的名字是漫长的国境线。*  
两个男人中，站在前面的他认识，站在后面的他也认识。前面的人是薮宏太，至于后面的人，几天前他从梦中醒来时，还能摸到这个人在身边留下的余温，现在他们之间的距离也不过两米不到，却似裂开一道峡谷。  
“你们说的一切都不会有人听见，从这点看来，这里也算得上是聊天的好地方。”八乙女把手搭在薮宏太的肩上。“我们出去吧。”

星期五的下午，在函馆警局的医院的一间空房间内，高木雄也，疑似会计师，omega，三十岁。披着黑色的羊绒大衣，里面只有一件沾上了一些血迹的白衬衫，他的头发全部向后梳起，没有像往常那样戴眼镜，好看的额头，挺立的鼻梁，分明却柔和的下颌线，全部展现在他表情稍稍有些疑惑的丈夫面前。  
他抬起手，手腕上包着的纱布从衬衫的袖口露出来。  
“这个故事很长。”他叹息。  
“那也讲给我听吧。


	8. Chapter 8

很难说成为现在的高木雄也，是命中注定还是因为十四年前发生在大阪的一起案件。当年警察赶到的时候，现场形容惨烈，但看上去仍然只是普通的黑帮火并。  
“长官，您看。”一个年轻警员突然喊了起来，他用手电筒照着角落里，那是一扇只能容一个十岁孩子站立通过的生锈的铁门，周遭的墙壁上已是苔藓斑斑。  
“那是废弃的下水道吧。”年纪大一点的警员不以为然的走过去，他伸头看了一眼，只有漆黑一片。不过是一扇窄小的铁门而已，成年人想要通过几乎是不可能的，有谁还能藏在里面呢？他隔着橡胶手套搓了搓快要冻僵的手，他们已经在附近蹲守了太久了，真怀念家里的饭菜啊。  
地上的血迹已经被冲洗干净，警察和那些胆子大的看客都离开了。只有那位年轻警员还留在原地。  
“不一起回去吗？”同僚们喊他。  
他摇了摇头。  
一周后，大阪府警召开了记者会。在数百家媒体记者的镜头下，本部长以略带沉痛的声音宣布了在一起黑帮火并现场的附近，他们发现了一具少年的尸体。  
“受害人的身份不能公开吗？”  
“真的只是黑帮火并？”  
“为什么一周后才公布呢？”  
“您不觉得这是警察的失职吗？”  
记者们的饕餮之欲没有得到满足。随后大阪府警局新闻发言人公布了一些现场图片，也没能稍稍平息他们的怒火。但是小人物的命运总会被很快遗忘。很快，那个孩子蜷缩着的骨瘦嶙峋的身体就在换元改新和另外一个更震撼的新闻被抹煞在人们的记忆中了。  
关西盛极一时的黑帮覆灭。  
一时哗然。  
高木雄也的名字当然没出现在新闻中。他在京都读高中，家境殷实，漂亮，聪明，带着一点不知死活的天真。这都是他无意中看到一本财务记录之前的事了。因为父亲的缘故，他接触过一些这方面的知识，加上无尽的好奇心，令他陷入危险而不自知。等回过神来，已经走进了他从未触及的险恶世界之中。  
他没有被灭口。讽刺的是，发情期救了他。  
贴在他后脑的枪口激发了omega的本能。就在他一只脚踏进生死边缘的时刻，信息素不受控制的溢出来。  
子弹最终射偏了，只擦着了他的脖颈。他在这个时候第一次体会到了发情的感觉。  
死刑变成了缓期执行，也留下了永久的伤痕。因痛苦而留下的汗水让他裸露的身体闪闪发光，他像一头受了伤的独角兽般蜷缩着，悲伤的鸣叫如同呜咽的笛声。少年omega的腿笔直细长，夹住侵犯他的凶手，成了一幅淫靡的绝景。  
说不清楚这个噩梦持续了多久，高木雄也醒来的时候，先看到的是白色的天花板。他的身体被各种管子禁锢住了，他知道最粗的那根来自于呼吸辅助器。他视线慢慢转开，床边站着三四个面目严肃的人，一位是警察，另外几位看不出身份。为首的长者头发已经灰白，她用惊叹而怜悯的目光看着醒过来的人，而后又同身边人耳语几句。  
他彻底痊愈已是两年后。  
高木没有再回大阪。警方似乎受了谁的托付，为他换了新的身份证明：一面是出生在新东京的二十二岁青年，刚刚从知名高等学府毕业便找到一份体面的工作，每日辗转于世界各地，收入不菲，购置的公寓在新东京人人称羡的地段，每日定期有私人医生上门，单身。  
另外一面，一个饱受创伤后应激障碍折磨的omega，一边接受着心理治疗，一边定期注射药物抑制发情，避免加重心理创伤。他身上属于omega的生理特征半数已被过去受到的非人折磨和长期的药物治疗破坏了。  
“事务所，只是普通的事务所吗？”  
“是普通的事务所，只是我并不经常为那里工作。”  
“所以你说你是会计师并不是真的？”  
“也不全是假话。”  
“手是怎么受伤的？”  
“帮朋友来处理一些麻烦。”  
“需要警察来处理的麻烦吗？”  
“没想到警察会插手此事，也没想到会是你的朋友。”高木苦笑。  
“你的朋友挺神奇的。我以为我的档案再也不会被翻出来呢。”高木用没有受伤的那只手拿起烟，却没有点燃。“可能他早就知道了吧，但他要我自己告诉你。他说你很爱我，所以我不该瞒着你的。”  
“为什么不告诉我呢。”  
“有人真心爱我一天，对我来说也足够好。话是这么说，但我太害怕失去，”夹着烟的手抬起来，最终又放下了。“是因为得到了不应该得到的东西吗？”  
高木突然探过身子去亲吻伊野尾，伊野尾没有躲开。他迎上去，嘴唇碰到了高木的，又干又涩，但是很温暖。  
“你知道吗，这些话我也同八乙女讲过。”伊野尾叹了口气，牵过高木，“不管你得到了什么，都是你应该得到的。还有，谢谢你替我参加了父亲的葬礼。”  
“你什么时候知道的。”  
“就在那几天，你几乎从来没系过的黑色领带上有线香的味道。还有，应该没其他人会在他的葬礼上自称我的未婚夫吧。还有什么是你没告诉我的吗？”  
“还有一件事，也是我最近才知道的。”高木雄也想了想。“小的时候家人带我去海边，那时候我大概八九岁，因为太贪玩，和大家走散了。我又冷又害怕，一个人孤零零的，那时候，我看到在退潮的沙滩上有个比我还小一点的孩子。我忘了害怕，走过去抱着他，像抱着一块冰。他看上去像是要死了，却有一点点的求生欲。后来是你父亲找到了那里。之前你父亲因为一场手术的失败，被患者亲属记恨，绑架了年幼的你，想要溺死在水里，让你的父亲也品尝失去亲人的痛苦。最终却又良心发现，把你一个人扔下逃走了。”  
“而我因为太害怕，患上了心因性失忆。这也是为什么我总是做关于溺水的梦，那不是梦，是被我忘记但是真实存在的部分。”  
“你父亲是很善良的人，这点你很像他。”  
“这是我父亲的同僚告诉你的？”  
“不。是我的心理医生。恰巧跟你的是同一个。”  
“……”  
“对不起，这些都没有告诉你。”  
伊野尾朝他靠了过去，整个脸埋在高木的胸前。此时此刻，外面又飘起了洁白的雪花。  
“那么，还要一起去吃盐拉面吗？”过了好久，一个闷闷的声音传出来。  
“好啊。”

END.


End file.
